Episode 8542 (29th December 2014)
Plot Roy has a restless night in the cells. Steve snaps at Liz when she pushes him to take gym classes. She reminds him that he's taking Amy to the panto in the afternoon but he's unenthusiastic. Leanne returns to the bistro as manager with plans for a makeover of the premises. Gavin suggests they should put some modern art on the walls. Leanne’s impressed and Gavin’s pleased to have won her over. Roy is interviewed about the assault. Full of self-loathing, he describes how he thought Gary was one of the teenagers who’d been hounding him. He admits that he hit Gary repeatedly with a cricket bat out of anger and deserves to be punished. The police tell him that if Gary was robbing the cafe, he too will be charged. Norris shows Ken, Rita and Emily his new satellite map on his tablet. As he zooms in on Coronation Street, they notice a cloud of strange white smoke outside No.1. Eileen is concerned to discover she's not been paid but can't get hold of Steve. In the hospital, Anna’s shocked by the extent of Gary’s bruises and further appalled when he confesses to trying to steal from the café till. In an attempt to protect Roy, Gary lies to the police, telling them that Roy only hit him once. PC Burke is sceptical. Leanne asks Gavin for ideas for new cocktails and references from his past employer, making him nervous. From the date that the satellite photograph was taken, Ken remembers that it was the day that Blanche Hunt died. Norris wonders if the white apparition is her ghost, exasperating Rita. Nick treats Erica to a Spanish lunch in the bistro. Chesney and Tyrone collect Roy from the police station. None of the cab staff have been paid. Michael asks Andrea to track Steve down. Nick takes Erica back for a "siesta" in his flat. Leanne gets a good phone reference from Gavin's past employer but unnerves him further when she asks for his National Insurance number. The teenagers have spray-painted graffiti on the front of the café. Anna asks Roy what really happened. Andrea phones Lloyd in Spain who assures her it must be a bank glitch and gives her the account details so she can access it online. She’s horrified to see that the business is £4,000 overdrawn. Eileen realises it's been spent on the car and other extravagances... Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth (Credited as "Gavin Rodwell") *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon Guest cast *PC Burke - Giles Ford Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway and kitchen *The Kabin *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield General - Ward *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception, cell and interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andrea is horrified to find out the Street Cars account is £10,000 overdrawn; Gary tells the police Roy struck him only once; and Nick treats Erica to a Spanish lunch in The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,600,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2014 episodes